Hero Core: The Core of Heroes
by ThatChronicKid
Summary: Meet Gwendolyn Tennyson, a teenage girl who dreams of having a purpose and longs for the return of her lost twin. Her dream becomes reality when she discovered the mysterious Omnitrix. Armed with 10 aliens, Gwendolyn began her path of becoming a true hero, but evil had different ideas, and one of them was the very person she didn't expect to be her first opponent": Chimera!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What Teenage Girls Are Made Of?**

**Hello everyone, and welcome to Hero Core: the Core of Heroes. I decided to make this story based on my friend, ****_DragonWarrior24's _****original story he had made. Unlike his story, there will be a few changes to mine. I do hope he and you will like this story, as there will be some things that are close to his story. Anyways, enjoy this story.**

**Warning: This chapter will contain farting and some scat. Also, futanari warning. If you don't like these things, you could turn away from this story. If you don't mind any of it, keep reading.**

In the emptiness of space, a green outlined grey ship flew through the ocean of stars while behind it was a large brown spaceship with red orbs dotting its hull. The brown ship fired its laser cannons at the much smaller ship, but was able to evade them with ease, thanks to its small size and returned fire, striking the neck of the command bridge.

Within the bridge, the operators are mechanoid beings with the color schemes of jet-black and blood-red, with little optics on the faces. On the command chair sat a humanoid alien creature, who resembled Cthulhu from cosmic mythology with evil red bridge quaked violently, and the alien glanced up to see dust and pebbles pouring down from the ceiling. The mechanoid approached the status monitor with haste.

"_**Lord Vilgax**, Power Cells are at 20%! We're losing power!"_ Exclaimed the mechanoid known as **Bioid**.

"Bring me more! I want that ship destroyed and the **Omnitrix** in my possession!" Hissed Vilgax.

The Bioids obliged and command the **Chimera Wrath** to fire its main cannon at minimum power, nailing the ships rear. Within the small ship, the pilot is a green-skinned humanoid alien with three violet eyes (3rd on the forehead), twin tails on both sides of her head, and bird-like legs with a long lizard-like tail. She wore white/black body armor with a red core-like badge on the collar and she grunted by the tremor, then checked the status.

"Damn, the rear has been breached!" She cursed.

"_Direct hit, my Lord. The ship is now compromised."_ Said the Bioid.

"Prepare to board! I want that Omnitrix now." Ordered Vilgax.

"I won't let you take the Omnitrix, Vilgax! Full power to the rear cannon!" Frowned the alien as she dialed the commands and the rear cannon began to charge up at maximum power, then she ready's her index finger over the red button. 'FIRE!" She pressed it and the rear cannon fired a full-charged energy beam that soars across space and impacted the Command Bridge, creating an explosive burst that impacted Vilgax and he flew across the bridge.

The Bioid recovered and pressed his hand on the monitor, charging up the Chimera Wrath's main cannon to max and fired at the alien's ship, resulting her ship to explode and emerged critically crippled, leaving only the front section intact.

"Ugh! Oh ****!" She cursed in her native tongue. "No choice now! Please...Please reach her in time." The alien sends a command and the ship ejected a small capsule from its starboard side and it falls towards the Earth's atmosphere, then breaks apart to reveal a smaller, spherical capsule and it begins its entry.

_#Planet Earth, Year 2019#_

The story starts in Bellwood, a small city located in the USA. It's a great city, like many others, but we're focusing on one of the high schools here, where a young female at the age of 17 is studying.

She was 5'6" and weighs 210 lbs. She has reddish-orange hair that has a bang held by a cat-shaped hairpin, while the rest was in a ponytail. She's wearing a hoodie jacket with white sleeves, dark blue torso and hood, and light blue pockets and cat icon. She wears black pants with a brown belt that stopped just above her knees. She's also wears a pair of black sneakers with blue soles.

She also has some amazing measurements. She has DD cup boobs, an hourglass figure with muscular tones on her body, has wide hips and a big bubble butt, so plump and jiggly that any guy would be very lucky to have her (sadly she's taken). It's the end of the high school year. The young lady, named **Gwen Tennyson**.

"Class, I want to let you all know that the summer school registration is still open, so it's not too late to sign up." Said the teacher.

"You're kidding. We are finally getting summer vacation, and you expect us to take summer school? No thanks." Giggled Gwen in a low voice, then the clock struck 2:40, and the school bell rang.

Everybody packed up their books, bid good-bye to their teacher, and they exited the classroom. Gwen strolled down the hallway, then arrived at her locker. She held the padlock and unlocked it with her combination code, then opens it to pack up her stuff.

"Hey G." Called a male voice. Gwen looked over and saw her boyfriend, **Zachery Harmen**, walk up to his locker and opened it. Zachery resembled an 18-year old Caucasian/Latin male, with wild brown hair that had orange streaks in it, like a tiger. He had a very muscular body, while maintaining a slim body, and has well defined canine teeth. He wore a black hoodie jacket over a red shirt, greenish-tan pants, and a pair of black/white sneakers. He also has blue eyes. He weighed 280 pounds, and was over 7 feet, making him the tallest student in the school.

"Hey Z." Gwen said, as she kissed him on the lips. What she hadn't told anyone, other than Zach and another close friend, is that she was born with both parts below the belt, making her a futa.

"So, any plans for the summer?" Zachery asked.

"Probably go on a road trip with my Grandma, if my annoying cousin isn't going, that is." Gwen said, which the last part was deadpanned.

"Aww, I was hoping to go for a run later with you later." Zach teased.

"Don't worry, if my cousin is going to be in the **Rustbucket**, you'll get your wish." Gwen told the boy. As she finnished packing, she was about to close the door, until her eyes caught a picture of a 5-year-old version of herself, with a brunette twin of herself. Time slowed down, as she began to cry.

_#12_ years ago_#  
_  
_We are at a three-way birthday party for three little kids. We see the Tennyson's and Harmen's watching over a group of little kids. One of the birthday kids was a boy that had messy brown hair, emerald green eyes, and wore green overalls over a black shirt with black and white shoes. This was a 5-year old **Ben Tennyson**._

_The next birthday kid was a 5-year-old Gwen. She was wearing white strap-on pants, light blue shirt, and had a crescent moon necklace, just like her grandmother._

_The last birthday kid was the brunette twin of Gwen, **Rebecca Tennyson**. Rebecca had Heterochromia in her eyes, as one was emerald green, and the other was sapphire blue. She wears magenta strap-on pants, black shirt and a crescent moon necklace, just like Gwen and her grandmother. She also wore a small bead bracelet, which had blue and purple beads on it._

_The party was happening at the Harmen house, since their house was big enough to support the big group of children. The children were having fun playing games, like Pin the tail on the horse, hitting a pinata, and tag._

_When it came time for cake and ice cream, there were two cakes; one was a Sumo Slammer cake for Ben and Becky, and the other was a superhero cake for Gwen, which had Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and DC's Bumblebee on it._

_Just as Becky and Ben were about to blow out their candles, a peacock apparently jumped out and scares Ben, making him run away in fear. Gwen laughed this off, then turns around to try and blow out her candles, but her stomach cramped up and started to bother her. What Gwen didn't know was Ben spiked the punch she drank with some laxatives. She turned around and was about to head to the bathroom, but as soon as she turned around, she blasted a big, powerful fart for her age, which it destroyed her cake._

_Gwen started crying, not from only destroying her cake with a fart, but ripping a fart in front of a bunch of her friends. Everyone but a 6-year-old Zach laughed at Gwen, mostly because he felt bad for her. The adults had then calmed everyone down, which Ben was still shaking, and Gwen was still wiping tears from her eyes. Gwen's father, **Frank Tennyson**, then suggested the kids play hide and seek. The three birthday kids played rock, paper, scissors to see who would be seeking, and luckily, Gwen won._

_As Gwen closed her eyes and counted to 10, everyone went to hide. There were a lot of places to hide in the Harmen house, as some kids hid in bedrooms or bathrooms, as others hid in closets or cabinets. Rebecca decided to hide under the boxing ring in the Harmen's gym room._

_"Ready or not, here I come!" Gwen called out. The first one she found was Ben, who was hiding behind a window curtain. Next was Zach, who was hiding in a closet. She kept finding all the kids until it was only Rebecca left hiding. Everyone looked almost everywhere they thought she would be, but couldn't find her._

_"She has to be in the gym room, it's the only place we haven't looked." Zach suggested._

_"I hope she hasn't hurt herself, or my gym." **Furia Harmen** said, as everyone headed to the gym room. As they entered, everyone was looking for Rebecca. Everyone was looking behind the various weight machines, hoping to find her, but no luck. Zach decided to look under the boxing ring, not only to _not_ find Rebecca, but find something alarming._

_"Mom, you might wanna come and look at this." He said, a little frightened._

_"What is it, sweetie?" Mrs Harmen said, as she looked under the ring as well. They usually keep under the ring empty, but what she saw under there frightened her. Not only did she see Becky's bracelet she wore, but she saw what looked like someone was camping out under their boxing ring. She picked up the bracelet and faced the adults. "Frank, **Natalie**, **Arthor**. We need to go to another room and talk. **Carl**, **Sandra**, watch over the kids."_

_#a few weeks later#_

_"I'm sorry, Mr and Mrs Tennyson, but we looked everywhere for your daughter. We just can't find her." One officer said to the parents. Gwen was sitting on Frank's lap, crying that her sister was gone._

_"WAAAAAAHHHHHH! BECKY! WAAAAAHHHHH!" Cried Gwen._

_#End Flashback#_

"Hey Gwen, you alright?" Zach asked, concerned for his girlfriend, as she was looking at the old photo of her and Becky, her twin.

"Yeah, just visiting old memories." She told him, wiping a tear from her eye. "They said Becky was dead, but I know she's still living."

"If she is, we'll find her together, I promise." Zach told her, making Gwen cheer up.

"Thanks, Z." Gwen said, as they both closed their lockers and head out the exit, with Zach's arm around Gwen's hips.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Cried a voice. Gwen and Zach turned their head to the right and noticed three older students picking on a 17-year-old blonde girl. This girl wore safari attire, had her hair in twin pony tails, and had amber eyes. She also had A-cup boobs, along with small hips and a child's butt.

One of the older girls was a 20-year-old girl with raven hair, dressed in a formal Class President uniform, and had a tan, frilly skirt. Her eyes are brown, and she has D-cup boobs, average waist and hip size, and a nice sized bubble butt, but was hard to tell by the skirt. She also has gold earings and a wristwatch, has the "N" insignia on her tie and hairpins. Her two minions were an overweight African-American girl(left) and a girl from Brooklyn(Right).

"What's wrong **Casey**? Want your Mama gorilla?" Mocked the African-American minion. She and her friend wore the same uniform as the leader, but had a blue theme. She has C-cup boobs, big belly with no sags, wide hips, and a big Ghetto booty. She has brown eyes and long, curly brown hair, going down to he mid-back. This is Sabina.

The Brooklyn girl has average butt, average hips, and C-cup boobs. This is Angelica.

"Leave me alone!" Casey cried.

"Go away then. Go away, Animal-Freak." Smirked the raven-haired girl. Gwen and Zach frowned, as they had walked towards the girl and her goons. When they pushed Casey, Gwen had caught her and stood in front of them, with her hands up in a defense position.

"I told you, **Simone**. Mess with Casey, you mess with me." Frowned Gwen.

Gwendolyn! Why are you always defending her? She's a freak! She acts like animals, literally! Doesn't that embarrass you?!" Argued Simone.

"So what? I studied martial arts and have a big butt." Gwen said, as she showed her big butt. Simone fidgeted a little, but tried staying focused. "And you're the daughter of an American Icon. So don't blame her for trying to emulate her family." said Gwen, as she resumed her defense posture.

"Tsk, then you deserve a lesson! Get her." Simone commanded, but the minions didn't go after her.

"We can't." said Sabina.

"We're tied up." Added Angelica.

"What do you-huh?!" She turned and saw that Zach had tied them up with their belts. "Z-Zach?! I thought you left for your other home country today!?"

"I was trying to all day that I told my parent's I would be staying on my own, but you seemed to busy with Class President work." frowned Zach, as he was disappointed with his friend for picking on his other friend. "And apparently picking on Casey."

"But, Z. She talks with animals, and it's weird." whined Simone.

"To me, it's what makes Casey, Casey." Zach said, as he untied the two girls on the ground and threw their belts away. This made the girls get up and their skirts fell to the ground, showing their thongs.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" screamed the two girls, as they picked up their skirts and ran away to the restroom. The sight of their thongs made Gwen and Zach nosebleed a little.

"Sabina! Angelica!" cried Simone, then she glared at Gwen. "This is your fault!" hissed Simone.

"It's the end of the school year, Simone. Give it a rest and leave Casey alone. We don't want the Prez to get all messy, now do we?" Gwen gave a cheeky grin.

"Grrr! Very well, Gwendolyn. You're lucky, Animal-Freak!" scoffed Simone, as she starts to storm off to her friends, but stopped to look at Zach. She blushed, then left, leaving a silent fart behind. Gwen and Zach then turned to Casey.

"Thanks guys..." sighed Casey.

"Don't feel down, Casey. You got the Simone-free summer." smiled Gwen.

"I know, I just feel...useless. And I hate that they all make fun of me, just because I studied and learned every pattern of animals, even their languages. Why is that a bad thing!?" she complained.

"People just don't understand. Just be thankful they didn't say anything worse, or Gwen would've really hurt them." Zach said, then added. "I don't understand why Simone would bully you, she used to be friends with us."

"Maybe it was when you told her you were going to the country where your mom was from." Gwen said, then she noticed Casey was still down. "Look, you defended me when I was down and defenseless, so I'm returning the favor. We're best friends forever." smiled Gwen.

"I'll see you guys later." said Casey.

"See ya, C." Gwen and Zach said, as she hugged them goodbye. Then Gwen marched towards the restroom where Simone and her minions were, which Zach had followed her to the door.

"Stay here, I want to talk with Simone alone." Gwen told him.

"Got it." Zach said, as Gwen enters to see Simone helping out her friends. "Sabina, Angelica."

"Huh?" The trio turned to see Gwen standing there.

"I want to talk with Simone. Alone." Demanded Gwen in an icy tone and fierce glare. This beautiful redhead could get scary when she wanted to.

"O-Okay/All yours Ms. Nesmith." The two young ladies gulped, as they finished adjusting their skirts and went to stand outside the door.

Simone gulped and stood her ground, as she certainly didn't want to show fear. Gwen retained her glare on Simone, as she slowly stepped closer, which Simone fidgeted and stepped back a foot.

"Simone...now that the school year is over, and we're alone..." began Gwen, as Simone's heart starts beating fast. She always wanted some alone time with Gwen, but not like this. "So, why are you picking on Casey? Is it because you haven't heard that Z was staying back? Or is it something else?" Gwen's voice sounded less fierce, and more sympathetic, though it still had a little fierceness in it.

"Gwendolyn, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Simone said, still a bit afraid of the red head girl. "But, if you want me to stop picking on her, I can. The girls and I can talk with her."

"I'm happy you will talk with Casey, but I want to know why you were bullying her?" Asked Gwen.

"You...wouldn't understand. It isn't that I hate her, it's just...can you please leave?" Simone asked Gwen.

"Fine, but you'll have to tell me sooner or later." Gwen said, as she turns to leave. She then stopped at the door, turned her head and said, "Also, I noticed you looking at my butt while I was talking~." She shook her butt a little, then left.

Outside the restroom, Angelica and Sabina were waiting with Zach. "You two can go back in now." Gwen told then, which they obliged.

"So, did Simone say why she was picking on Casey?" Zach asked, as he and Gwen start heading toward the student parking.

"No, she said I wouldn't understand." Gwen said, then added. "But, she said that she would stop and talk with Casey."

As they got to Zach's car, an RV honked it's horn and pulled up. As it stopped, out stepped a 62-year old woman, though she looked like she was in her early to mid 20's. She has young, smooth skin, with pale red hair, which looked almost pink. She has H-cup boobs, average waist, and wide hips, with and almost ghetto booty, which has no sag, and very jiggly. She is wearing a white v-neck shirt that could somehow hold the width of her boobs, jean shorts that looked small on her wide hips and huge butt, and wears brown sandles. She also has hazel eyes.

"Hey, kiddo's!" said the woman.

"**Grandma Verdona**! How are you?" Gwen asked, as she went to hug her grandmother. When she did, she had gotten a boner.

"Hello, Ms. Tennyson." Zach greeted. "You are looking as beautiful as ever."

"I'm doing fine, Gwen, and it's nice to see you Zach. I'm heading to the Yosemite National Park to start my vacation. Would you two like to come?" smiled Verdona, as she blushed at the compliment.

"Grandma, I don't mind if Zach comes, but I don't want the Big-Butted Dweeb coming with us." Complained a voice. "Also, could you stop complimenting my grandma."

"Oh no..." Gwen groaned, as a 17-year-old boy with some muscles hopped into the passenger's seat. He has short, messy brunette hair and emerald-green eyes, wore a T-shirt that is black with a green triangle, with a green line going above and below it, and a green collar. he also wore blue jeans and a pair of green and white shoes. "**Ben**... Why am I not surprised." Gwen sighed.

"Hey Ben." Zach said, as he offered a fist bump.

"Hey Zach." Ben said, as he returned the fist bump. "Nice to see your boring face, Dweeb." Ben mocked Gwen.

"You know what, Grandma? Enjoy your travels with Mister Doofus 'cause I have my own summer vacation set with Z." said Gwen.

"Good! This trip will be much more fun without you." chuckled Ben to Gwen. "Sucks you had to take Zach for yourself."

"C'mon, Gwen. We could hang out with them for a week, then we could come back." said Zach.

"Fine, I would be happy to be with you and Grandma, but I won't be happy with the Doofus." said Gwen.

"We'll have to get our stuff ready, then we'll join you." Zach said.

Zach and Gwen got in their car. They went to their apartment to pack, which Verdona and Ben were waiting for them. Once Zach and Gwen were done, they all left for the campsite.

On the way, they stopped at a shopping mall, so Gwen and Verdona could shop for swimsuits. Gwen had come out wearing a bikini that had white bottoms, and a top that had two shades of blue: navy blue on the left breast, and light blue on the right. Verdona wore a red one-piece swimsuit that hugged her curves.

"So, how do we look?" Gwen asked, as Zach gave them both a 10. Verdona's stomach then growled with gas, as she then ripped a powerful fart, which blew away most of the other customers. Ben laughed at that and rated it a 12 out of 10. The two women bought their swimwear and left with the boys.

They all got back on the road to the campsite, to which Gwen and Ben were bickering, which Zach tried to stay out of. Once they got there, they start setting up their camp. Zach and Ben set up the grill for cooking, while Verdona and Gwen set up a tent for the night.

"What's the tent for grandma? I thought we were all sleeping in the Rustbucket?" Ben asked.

"Would you want to be sleeping with Gwen and I in that RV?" Verdona answered with her own question.

"Oh, right. Guess that leaves me and Z in there?" Ben asked again.

"Sorry, Ben. I'm sleeping with the women." Zach said, leaving Ben disappointed. Gwen and Verdona finished with the tent.

"Aw, man!" Ben whined. "You're lucky that you got an immunity to their gas."

"Ben, Zach, could you grab the food while I start the grill?" Verdona asked, as the boys obliged. They both came out with burgers, hot dogs, ribs, cakes, pies, and some cookies. It was like they were feeding for an army, but everyone there just had really big appetites.

Verdona then starts the grill, using some charcoal and some flammable gas. The grill was big enough for her to cook up everything that could be grilled at once. As she was cooking, Zach came over.

"You are even beautiful when cooking." He compliments, making Verdona blush.

"Th-Thanks, Zach. You are sweet." She said, blushing. She then thought. 'Calm down, Verdona. He's only a teenager, no need to get flustered over a compliment.'

"Dude, could you stop hitting on our grandmother, it's disgusting." Complained Ben. "Dweeb, can you control him?"

"Sorry, Doofus, but I don't mind if he hits on grandma." Gwen said, as she smacked Verdona's big butt.

"Gwen, not in front of Ben. You know how he'll feel." Verdona said.

"Great, I have to deal with this for a week." Ben said, bummed.

"Food's on." Verdona said, as she had took the finished food off the grill. Everyone packed their plates with food, making sure to get their fill. By the end of their feast, they all were full, as their bellies bulged out. Verdona and Gwen bulges in their bellies made them look 5 months pregnant. Just then, both Gwen and Verdona's bellies start growling, not from hunger, but for relief.

"Oh, nature calls." pants Gwen, as she rubbed her belly.

"I call the bathroom!" Verdona called out, as she got up and headed towards the RV. Zach nosebleeds at seeing her huge butt bouncing like crazy.

"Aw, man! that means I have to go out to the forest to relieve myself." Complained Gwen. She got up and started headed out to the woods.

"Make sure you're far away from the campsite, Dweeb. I don't want to smell what comes out of you." Complained Ben.

"Don't worry Doofus, I plan on being as far from your whining as possible." Said Gwen, as she entered the woods. As she was heading out, she heard loud farting coming from the RV, meaning her grandma had already started relieving herself.

Gwen had gotten a great distance from the campsite, so she pulled her bottoms down and squatted down a little. She hardly had to push, as a huge, thick turd came out of her immediately. Gwen moaned and panted as she pushes the turd out, not breaking it once and it began curling up.

The scene switches to Verdona, who was sitting on the toilet and was clutching on the bathtub and sink. She's sweating buckets, as her boobs are soaked with sweat. She bit her lips and grunts, pushing a barrage of farts with the crackling splatter of her dump. She kept going as she filled the toilet with endless turds. She moaned and gasped, enjoying the moment.

Ben and Zach were listening and Ben complained.

"Okay, seriously. Why does grandma get horny when she's taking a dump?" he asked.

"I don't know. Honestly, I guess it's relaxing? My aunts do the same thing." Zach shrugged.

"I just know I'm forced to unclog the toilet again. She always clogs the toilet." sighed Ben.

"I'll take over, if you want." Zach offered.

"Thanks, but Grandma will still pick me. Well, I'll admit: She's one sexy, gassy woman." Ben chuckled.

"Amen." Zach gave him a hi-five. Then Verdona let out a cry and ripped a huge bomb that caused the RV to vent methane. "Uhhhh..."

"She climaxed. Ugh..." groaned Ben.

About a half an hour later, Gwen was done and there was a big pile next to her that was half her size. She felt relieved, aside from the leftover gas in her.

"Man, I feel much better now." Gwen said. She started to head back to the campsite, but a whooshing sound overhead made her stop and look up. "Hey, a shooting star. Gotta make a wish."

She put her hands together and closed her eyes to make her wish, but when she opened her eyes back up, the star was heading straight for her. Her eyes opened wide as she then started to run away from the star. Just as she was to be at safety, the star crashed and made her fall forward on her butt.

"Ow." Whined Gwen, as she got up to rub her big butt. She walked over to the crater to inspect through the smoke, as it then subsided to reveal a spherical capsule, intact from the crash. "That's no meteorite, it's not even a satellite." She was wondering, before the ledge under her gave way, as she slid down with a small "eep". She got up and pats her butt of dust.

Gwen noticed that she was close to the capsule, which opened up. She leaned in closer to get a good look, which inside was a big, black/grey wristwatch with white tubes, green buttons with a large one on one side, and has an hourglass-shape face-plate with grey section and black outlines. The device gave out a beeping sound and the faceplate gave out a green, emanating glow.

"A watch? What's that doing out in space?" Gwen asked, which she then looked for any nearby civilians, which none were nearby. She was debating in her mind weather or not to grab the device, but curiosity won. She reached into the capsule with her left hand to pick it up.

Suddenly the device unstrapped itself, jumped up and strapped itself onto Gwen's wrist. It then shrunk itself to become smaller and slimmer for Gwen's wrist and then made a beeping sound. The camera then zoomed into the faceplate, enters the tunnels of systems and transfer systems of sort. Green liquid-like energy flows across the access tube and enters Gwen's blood stream. The camera switched to microscopic and we witnessed the green energy surged around the DNA, wrapped onto it and gave a sharp, painful jolt.

"What the?! Get off me!" Gwen yelled, as she shook her arm. She grabbed the watch and tried pulling it off, but it didn't budge an inch.

_"Hey! Quit shaking me around like that!"_ Shouted a computerized female voice that sounded a lot like Gwen's. This startled her and she darted her head around.

"Who said that!?" She asked.

_"I did. Look at your wrist."_ Said the voice.

Gwen turned her head to the source of the voice. Standing on top of the watch's interface was a pure green, holographic being with a humanized appearance, resembling Gwen, yet nude with a black streak in her hair. Her eyes resembled the symbol of the watch (black sclera and green hourglass iris).

_"Hi, I'm **Omni the Omnimatrix**! Are you Verdona Tennyson?"_ She asked. Gwen just stared in shock, fear and confusion before she shook her head in response. _"You aren't? But my sensor states that you have a lot in common with Verdona Tennyson?"_ Omni wondered, as she folded her arms and rubbed her chin in thought.

"I-I'm her granddaughter..." Gwen stuttered.

_"Oh, that makes perfect sense."_ Omni said.

"What does?!" Gwen exclaimed.

_"That you have almost similar body shapes, hair color and by scanning your body, you both have...powerful flatulence? Aw, well. I'm stuck with you, so hope we have some fun."_ Omni smiled, as she placed her hands on her wide hips.

"Just...who are you?! Where did you come from!? Are you a Russian gadget or North Korean!?" asked Gwen.

_"You are asking a lot of questions, and several stupid ones too. Like I said, my name is Omni the Omnimatrix. The Omnimatrix is a level 20+ DNA Altering Device that is capable of changing the user's DNA with another and metamorphosizes him/her into a completely different species and back again, as well as capable of storing 1,000,913 DNA samples from the entire galaxy, repairing/restoring genetic cells, learn about another's life cycle and...are you understanding me?"_ asked Omni.

"I-Interesting, an alien device with an AI in it that can change me into aliens." said Gwen, then realized the number Omni had said. "Wait, did you say there were over a million aliens in the watch?! Is that how much I'm starting out with!?"

_"Yes, there are over a million aliens in the watch, but you will only be starting off with 10 for now."_ Omni told her. _"And it's a good thing you were paying attention to me, you must be pretty smart for your age."_

"Yeah, I'm the smartest girl in my school." Gwen said, then she realized that she forgot to introduce herself. "My name is Gwendolyn D. Tennyson, but everyone calls me Gwen. Now, how do I change into an alien?"

_"It would be better that you activate it. Press the button."_ Omni said, as she vanished into the watch. Gwen looked at the green button, then pressed it with her index finger.

The faceplate rose up and reveals its circuitry, then the hourglass symbol morphed into a diamond shape and revealed a silhouette icon with a curvy body, bulky arms, and flame-like head. Then the device let out a beeping sound.

_"Now, press the button down."_ Omni said, as Gwen obliged, pressing her hand to the core and pushed it down.

The Omnitrix released a burst of green energy and the faceplate switched from diamond-shaped to a full-open circle, then the camera zoomed into the innards of the watch once more and saw a DNA sphere was formed before jetting into the access stream, enters Gwen's blood stream and soars around like a green comet before approaching the DNA. Four white energy bolts stabbed a section of her DNA, ripped it off and traded places, installed itself on the DNA then it erupted in a firewall and spread across the rest of the DNA.

The camera zoomed out of the Omnitrix before it then sank into her wrist, as her hand began to rapidly produce multiple charcoal-black rocks, covering her whole hand forearm. The rocks spread across her arm, then her shoulder and finally reached to her eye as she screamed in horror and pain, then her eyes glowed yellow as the rocks formed around it then everything went black. When she opened her eyes, she gazed at her hands: her hands became a pair of flaming hands, with red-violet magma rock-like shells.

"What the...? I'm on fire!" Gwen said in a growling and fire crackle-like voice, as she was starting to panic.

_"Easy, there. These species are supposed to be like this. This form is called a Pyronite, and being made of fire is normal for them."_ Omni said from her right thigh, as we could see her chibi head.

"Glad you told me that, or I would have panicked even worse." admitted Gwen, then she added. " If Zach thought I was hot before, wait until he sees me in this form." She looked down at herself, as she had retained her curves, though a little curvier in this form. She was also wearing a sexy fireproof one-piece suit that was the same color scheme as her hoodie jacket. And her big butt got covered in rocks, but was still jiggly and soft.

_"Oh, is Zach your boyfriend~?"_ Omni cooed.

"Yeah, our families have been friends for years, and we have been dating for some time." Gwen said.

_"I see~. That means you two had-"_

"Stop! Can we get back to this please." Gwen said, interrupting Omni before she could continue. "So, if I'm made of fire..." Gwen raised her hand again and her palm flared up with flames. "Wow, now that's hot!" She smiled as she focused the flame into a small sphere, then started tossing it back and forth in her hands.

_"Wow, you got the hang of it already. Normally the Users need some time for their body to adjust with their new DNA code."_ said Omni.

"You said Users. Does that mean anyone can wield the Omnitrix?" asked Gwen, as she placed her right hand on her hip, and tossed her fireball with her left hand.

_"Correct. The Omnitrix has the ability to change shape and size to fit the User. you, for example, have a slim wrist, so I made my body smaller and slimmer to perfectly fit on you."_ Omni explained.

"Oh, I got an idea." Gwen said, as she quickly walked to a large rock nearby, climbed on it and held up her hands to take better aim.

_"Uh, what are you doing?"_ asked Omni. As her answer, Gwen swung her hands back, the flames start making humming sounds as she thrust her hands diagonally up, firing twin heat rays that detonated in the sky and formed into the word 'GWEN' with firework effects. _"WHOA! How did you do that?! There's no way you could easily master the Pyronite's pyrokinesis!?"_

"Hey, when you got it, you got it. And I think I got this down." smiled Gwen.

_"Hmmm...Maybe you are Verdona's granddaughter after all. Guess I didn't make a mistake after all."_ smiled Omni.

"So...how do I turn back to normal?" asked Gwen as she glanced at Omni. "I really need to fart, and I don't wanna burn down the forest." She added, as her stomach made a gurgling sound.

_"Well, that's bad__, as the Omnitrix is equipped with a Limiter to prevent any critical damage to your genetic makeup, so you'll remain transformed for about 10 minutes, give or take."_ answered Omni

"What?! I don't think I can hold it for that much longer!" said Gwen,as she started to panic.

Back in Earth's orbit, a swarm of drones that share the same coloring as the Chimera Wrath are doing external repairs to the warship, while the Bioids are fixing the Bridge. One Bioid approached the large healing tank and made his report.

"What do you mean it's not there?! This battle almost cost me my life!" Gasped Vilgax, as the cranes pulled him up. He was in such critical condition as the blast almost destroyed his body, costing him his left arm and both of his legs. He was equipped with medical tubes and placed a life support mask on to keep him alive. "And you're telling me that the Omnitrix is no longer aboard that ship!?" asked Vilgax with every raspy breath.

_"Sensors indicated a pod jettisoned from the ship, just before boarding. It landed on the planet surface below."_ reported the Bioid. "_As for the Uroxide, she vanished, but we're certain she's still aboard."_ it added.

"Forget the Uroxide...go! Bring it to me..." hissed Vilgax, as he glanced at a large shadow figure, who headed off without question. The Chimera Wrath opens its hull and jettisons a large bullet-like object towards Earth.

Back on Earth, by the crater in Yellowstone National Park forest...

_"You have to hold it in, Gwen! If you don't, you'll cause a forest fire!"_ said Omni, as Gwen was hunched on the ground, holding her stomach and had her big, rocky butt in the air towards the forest.

"Sorry, Omni. But I have to let loose." Gwen said, then she grabbed her ass and spread them, revealing her butthole. She winched as she let loose a powerful, fiery fart towards the forest, making the forest go up in blaze. "Oh no, I gotta stop that now."

_"And fast!"_ said Omni.

"Ugh... Oh no!" Gwen clutched her huge, rocky butt sexually, as she feels more gas coming. "What a bad time to transform after a huge dinner." Gwen ripped a massive blast of a fiery fart and blasted another set of trees on fire.

_"What are you doing?!"_ asked Omni.

"Post Relief Fart. I need to empty my tank... But then I'll destroy the forest... I know! Omni, can you get close to my butthole?" Gwen asked.

_"Yeah."_ Omni answered without being grossed out. Gwen picked up a rock small enough and gave it to her.

"Clog it with this, please." She begged. Omni nodded, took it, and blipped to her butthole and shoved the rock in. Gwen yelped, then bit her finger as she moaned in pleasure.

_"Done. You got a nice butthole."_ Omni winked.

"Thanks. Now, let's stop that fire!" Gwen said.

Back at camp, Verdona was done relieving herself and has walked out of the Rustbucket to see a whole lot of smoke rising up from the forest.

"Oh no, there's a forest fire going on." She said, then saw Gwen was gone and asked. "Where's Gwen?"

"She went into the forest to do the same thing you were doing in the Rustbucket." Ben said.

"What?! We gotta go make sure she's alright. Zach, you'll come with me. Ben, stay here if she comes back, and clean up the bathroom while your at it." said Verdona, as she had grabbed two fire extinguishers and tossed one to Zach, as Ben groaned. The two then headed to the forest fire.

Back with Gwen, she was panicking while trying to put out the fire with her foot. "Aw, man. If Casey and Zach find out I started this, they'll hate me." she complained. She kept trying to put out the fire, until someone bumped into her. She turned around and saw Zach holding a fire extinguisher.

"Z-Zach?! P-Please don't hate me, this was an accident!" panicked Gwen.

"Gwen? Is that you?" asked Zach.

"Y-Yeah, how'd you know it was me?" Gwen asked back.

"Because of your uniform, and how sweet your talking is." Zach told her, which made her blush. "Hey Verdona, I found Gwen!" He called out.

Verdona had heard him and had come running to him. "Where is she... Is that a Pyronite!?" She then noticed the coloring on the uniform. "Gwen, it's you." She hugged her granddaughter.

"Careful grandma, I could burn you." Gwen said, as her dick had gotten hard.

"If you only had that intention." said Verdona, winking a Gwen. "Now listen Gwen, you'll need to try and concentrate on absorbing the flames."

_"Why didn't I think of that!"_ Omni said, forgetting to tell Gwen that. Her voice startled Zach and Verdona.

"Who was that?" asked Verdona.

"Sounded like your voice, but computerized." added Zach.

"I'll introduce you later. Right now, I gotta put out this fire." Gwen said. She then moved a few feet from her grandmother and boyfriend, stuck her hands out and concentrated on absorbing the flames. As soon as she did, the flames start going into her hands, becoming apart of her. Once all the flames were absorbed, all that was left was some smoke and burnt trees.

"Looks good enough. Let's head back to camp." Zach suggested, which the two women agreed.

Once back at the camp, Ben had just finished cleaning the bathroom in the RV, and was just walking out of said vehicle. He noticed Verdona and Zach with a charcoal being that was on fire. He also noticed the being had the same color scheme as Gwen, which he realized it was her.

"Dweeb? How did you turn into a being made of charcoal and fire?!" He asked.

"Nice to see you too, Doofus. I got this way thanks to the Omnitrix." explained Gwen.

"What's the Omnitrix?" Asked Zach, curiously.

_"That would be me!"_ happily exclaimed Omni, as she popped her chibi head out of the Omnitrix faceplate. _"Though you can all call me Omni."_

This surprised the boys and Verdona, though she wasn't _as_ surprised as them.

"Whoa, That's awesome!" Ben exclaimed.

"She's an AI?!" Zach added.

_"Yep! Though you can only see my head when Gwen is in an alien form"_ said Omni. Suddenly, Gwen's stomach started gurgling like mad, as she clutched her rocky butt.

"Oh no! I'm gonna blow!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Wait, you farted the forest on fire?" asked Zach, as he had the urge to laugh, while Verdona restrained her giggles.

"I'm sorry!" Gwen whined, as the sound intensifies. Ben, did you unclog the toilet?" She asked.

"Hey! If you fart fireballs out of your ass, you'll destroy the RV! It's priceless!" lectured Ben. It's Grandpa Max's RV, and he's not letting his flaming cousin burn it up.

"I really need to fart!" Gwen growled.

"I got an idea." Verdona went to the fire-pit and added new logs. She gestured Gwen to come over and she obliged, clutching her butt and Ben just shook his head. He used to poke fun, but right now, he was upset that Gwen turned into a fire alien and farted the forest on fire. That was just so stupid of her. Gwen sat on the logs then pushed, firing a pebble out from of her hole and ripped a big flaming fart that lit up the firewood. She remained seated as she continued farting. Her face was filled with relief and pleasure, while Zach just burst out laughing, and so does Verdona.

Afterwards, Gwen had explained about the Omnitrix, and Verdona was surprised.

"You were sent for me? By whom?" Verdona asked.

_"By my creator, Azmuth the First Thinker. I was made to preserve the DNA samples of multiple galaxies in case of galactic genocide and to understand the species' life cycle. However, he fears criminals will misuse me, so he sent me here to you, for safekeeping. But I ended up with your granddaughter_ instead."Omni explained.

"Whoa whoa! So that means Gwen is now the Chosen One?! That's crazy! Gwen, tell her this responsibility is too much for you!" Ben argued.

"Ben, calm down." Zach said, but Ben snapped.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Grandpa Max died on the line of duty like this, I'm not letting some wiseass forcing my dweebish cousin accept a responsibility that will get her killed!" Ben yelled. Verdona just sighed and Gwen just looked at her hands. On cue, the Omnitrix starts beeping and engulfed her in red light, reverting her back to human.

"Oh, you're back to normal." Zach smiled.

"Just let me think it over. Okay?" Gwen asked.

Ben just stood up and stormed off. Zach glanced at Verdona, which she nodded and Zach went off to reason with Ben.

Gwen felt like her life just went into an complete loop. She was given a responsibility that was too big, even for her. Sometimes, she wished Grandpa Max was was here. Verdona then spoke out.

"Gwen, why don't you come with me?" Verdona stood up and headed into the RV. Gwen nodded and followed.

Once Gwen walked inside, Verdona lead her into the bathroom, they enter and Verdona locked the door as she lifted her fat butt sexually and swayed it at Gwen.

"Grandma, this does not help me decide." Gwen frowned. How can she think about sex when a bridge of choices was open before her? Then her dick got hard from looking at her ass.

"But it would ease your stress. Just suck it." Verdona offered. Even though Gwen was having a hard time choosing what to do, her Grandma was right, maybe some alone time with her could help relieve some stress. She pulled down Verdona's shorts and thong, gets on her knees and starts sucking her pussy. Gwen also brought out her dick and starts stroking it.

Back at the crash site, the mysterious pod that was ejected from Vilgax's ship enters the airspace and impacted a few yards away from the Omnitrix crash site.

The pod is colored like the drones, then steam ejects from the linings before both sides of the pod pops out and converts into a pair of robotic arms that grew sharp claws. The top pops opens and reveals a head with bug-eyed optics, then extends three arachnid legs from it's lower section, slamming them on the ground and lifting itself up.

It starts searching around until it spotted the capsule that once housed the Omnitrix. The target circle locks on it and scanned for the Omnitrix but finds it empty, so it extends it's claw up, amped up the cannon on its palm and fired an energy bolt that destroyed the pod. The drone then starts walking towards a bunch of campsites with a bunch of innocent people.

Back at the RV, Gwen and Verdona were still having their alone time, until Omni popped out of the Omnitrix.

_"Danger! Danger! Hostile drone detected a few miles North, near some more campsites! Power level...545! Level Wolf!"_ Exclaimed Omni, with her eyes flashing red.

"What?! It has to be now!?" Gwen said, surprised.

"And things were getting good." Verdona whined, as she pulled her pants and thong up and they left the bathroom and RV.

"Not the time Grandma!" Exclaimed Gwen, as they exit the RV. Once outside, they run into Ben and Zach, who both look at them.

"What's going on?" asked Zach.

"Something powerful is attacking some campsites nearby." Gwen told them, as she starts heading North.

"What!? And you're going to attack that thing?!" Ben asked, still upset about earlier. He followed Gwen with the others.

"I have to. If I don't, innocent people will get killed." Gwen said.

"And if you do fight it, you could get killed!" Ben yelled, worried about his cousin.

"Ben, I know you're worried about me ending like Grandpa Max, but I will be fine with the Omnitrix." Gwen said.

"Ben, just let her do it. Once she has her mind set on something, you just have to let her do it." Zach said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

As much as Ben would like to argue, Zach was right. He sighed, then said, "Go fight the thing. But you better come back to us alive."

Gwen nodded and started activating the Omnitrix, which she rotated the dial until she stopped on a silhouette image of a being with long horns and a tail.

She pressed the core down, which the Omnitrix released a burst of green light. The Omnitrix sank into her wrist, as her veins ran up her arm to her eye, as she closed it. She grew large horns from her head, her hair grew longer and shaggy, and gain a magenta coat with orange-red splotches. her face changed to one of a bovines and she grew a strong, long bovine tail, with hair growing at the tip. Her hips got wider, along with her boobs and ass getting bigger, and she grew udders on her stomach. The Omnitrix was placed just above her right breast. Gwen then looked at her hands and body.

"A cow woman? She seems pretty strong." Gwen said, in a slightly deeper voice.

_"This is a G'nomekian. They are super strong, pretty durable, can use their tails and horns as weapons and can go into a Berserker rage when they see the color red."_ said Omni. At the sound of that, Zach had zipped up his jacket to hide his red shirt.

"And here I thought your butt couldn't get any bigger, Dweeb." Ben joked, but still was upset.

"Shut up Doofus." said Gwen, covering her butt.

_"Can we focus on the threat at hand, and not how much bigger Gwen's butt has gotten?!"_ yelled Omni.

"Right, sorry." Gwen said, as she ran towards the drone, with Verdona and the boys behind her.

At the main camp site, they saw the drone attacking the whole place. it was shooting lasers and destroying things left and right.

"A giant robot?! How will you beat that!?" Ben asked, his paranoia for his cousin increasing even more.

"Don't worry bout that, you three gotta get people to safety." Gwen said, as she rushed forward. Ben was going to stop her, but Zach put his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it now, let's go save the civilians." Zach said, as he, Ben , and Verdona went to help.

The drone continues attacking the civilians, then turns to spot a park ranger trying to help someone who was recovering from the blast. It bends down and picks up the ranger, held him up as the triangle icon on its forehead starts beeping.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Gwen, thus catching the drone's attention and turned it's head to Gwen. "Try picking on somebody your own size!" she frowned.

The drone scanned her body thoroughly before spotting the Omnitrix symbol and locked onto her. the drone dropped the park ranger and fired its laser at Gwen, blasting her away and she crashed into an RV, then got blasted again by another laser, creating an explosion. The drone began to march towards the remains, then Gwen emerged and tears the debris apart with her bare hands, like it was nothing.

"I though that was going to hurt more." Gwen said.

_"I told you that G'nomekian's are pretty durable. It's mostly thanks to their muscle mass and-WATCH OUT!" _warned Omni, as the drone fired its laser, blasting Gwen a few feet across the lot and she slid through the dirt hard.

The drone stomped towards Gwen as she recovered and glared at the drone, balling her hands then dashed towards the drone and swung her fist but it jumped high into the air, spun its legs in a helicopter fashion then dropped itself onto Gwen, which she tried to catch before it crushed her beneath its weight.

"Ugh! Now that's smarts!" moaned Gwen, as the drone backed away, grabbed her and picked her up then grabbed her arm and attempts to tear it off. "Uggh! Let...go...of my hand!" she yelled, as she fought back by bringing her arms toward her and ripping the drone's own arm off in the process, causing it to retaliate and it threw her into a restroom building, leaving a huge hole in the wall then Gwen stood up and glared at the drone, thus making her eyes turn red from getting a good look at the red from the drone. The drone starts firing lasers, as she starts running around, evading them and igniting herself on fire.

_"Gwen, you are now entering your Berserker Rage! Kick his metal butt!" _ordered Omni, as Gwen deflected another laser blast that shot into the air then she charged towards the drone and stabbed his torso with her long horns. She then flung it over her head and slammed it into the ground.

As Gwen was taking care of the Drone, Verdina and the boys had helped the citizens get a good distance from the fight. The crowd was watching the fight, which both Verdona and Ben were worried about her. Zach gave Verdona a big hug from behind and comforted both her and Ben

"She'll be fine. she got her strength and determination from her grandparents." he said, in a low voice to both of them.

"I hope you're right." Verdona replied back, hoping Gwen comes back alive. We then go back to the fight.

"I'm really liking this." smiled Gwen, as she continued slamming it into the ground a few more times, making it look very banged up. "Ready to give up?" she asked and the drone replied by firing its laser cannon in her face, making her more angry.

"Now you made a very bad mistake!" yelled Gwen, as the fire surrounding her gets hotter and starts punching it in a very fast manner, which the drone was starting to malfunction from the heat Gwen was emitting.

Gwen then jumps into the air, going as high as she could and falls back down, crushing the drone under her weight. The drone had been crush into a bunch of pieces, making Gwen the winner. She then noticed the crowd watching her.

"Alright, who's next!?" she asked, her flaming aura still surrounding her, until Omni had calmed her down. "Guess I gotta go." she said, as she went through the forest.

"What is that thing?" asked a man.

"S-She looks like a...Minotaur." said a woman.

"Let's go follow her." Verdona whispered to the boys, which they agreed and left.

Back at the Chimera Wrath, the Bioid approached Vilgax and gave the report.

"MISSION FAILED!? How is it possible?!" exclaimed Vilgax in rage.

_"Reports state that a G'nomekian took out the drone. Someone has obtained the Omnitrix."_ said the Bioid.

"Hissss... Whoever found the Omnitrix and prevent me, Vilgax the Conqueror, from obtaining it and achieving complete galactic conquest will hang on my trophy wall." swore Vilgax.

Outside of Earth's orbit, a slightly less-larger warship approached towards Earth, cloaked. In the Command Bridge, a silhouetted figure was observing the monitor patiently and curiously.

"Hmph hmph... My, my. Vilgax parked his ship near Earth? I wonder why..." chuckled the mysterious man, then a large bulking figure stepped forward.

"My Lord, shall I send the scouts to investigate what Vilgax is looking for?" asked the being.

"Proceed. if it's the Omnitrix, then we better get it first before Vilgax the Malice does." the man said, as he squinted his eyes slightly.

Back on Earth, Gwen had changed back and needed to take a shower from that battle. It was also where she wanted to think more about the Omnitrix.

"Man, I really needed this." cooed Gwen, as she enjoyed the warm shower.

_"I would say so. Having to battle that drone, and your cousin not wanting me on you so you don't end like your grandfather, must have been pretty__ stressful."_ stated Omni, as her projection was on the Omnitrix.

"Tell me about it." Gwen agreed. "I know he's concerned about me wearing you because he doesn't want me ending up like Grandpa Max, but I'm not some little kid trying to join him."

_"I see. Was you're grandfather Maxwell Tennyson, by any chance?"_ asked Omni, curious.

"Yeah, he was killed in a big space battle before I even turn five." Gwen said, sad that she missed Grandpa Max. "Can we talk about something else?"

_"Of course. How did you end up with both reproductive parts?"_ Omni asked, curious why she had a dick and balls for being a female. _"I've been wondering about it ever since I met you."_

"I've been like this ever since I was born. My mom was expecting girls, but when I came out, I had both parts." explained Gwen.

_"What do you mean she was 'expecting girls'?"_ asked Omni.

"I...used to have a twin sister, but...she was taken away from us on our fifth birthday." said Gwen, as tears start filling her eyes.

_"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Do you know how she was taken?"_ Omni asked.

"Someone was...camping out under Zach mom's wrestling ring for someone unfortunate to come, and...Becky was the unfortunate one." Gwen said sadly, a lump starting to form in her throat.

_"Did the authorities find her?"_ Omni asked, which Gwen shook her head no. _"I'm sure she's out there somewhere."_ she reassured.

"Thanks Omni. That's something I like to hear." Gwen said, wiping away a tear.

_"I think I will make some changes to the Omnitrix, like the outfits to your alien forms, and the color."_ said Omni, as she sank back into the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix made several beeping sounds and, right before Gwen's eyes, the Omnitrix changed its colors, matching Gwen's hoodie jacket. Omni then pops back out, wearing a skin tight body-suit that covered everywhere but her hands, feet and head, which was the same color as the Omnitrix. _"What do you think?"_ she asked.

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Gwen.

Afterwards, Gwen walked out of the bathroom, fully showered and relieved of stress. Verdona walked up, hugged her and smooched her cheek.

"Well?" Verdona asked.

"Relaxing, but it still doesn't help. Grandma, here." Gwen held out the Omnitrix to Verdona.

"Omni, what do you think?" Verdona asked, as Omni materialized on the interface.

_"I understand the struggle to accept me. I can't force either of you to wear me, but I must be protected at all cost. Just try it out again. Maybe the joy of being another species will help you decide."_ Omni suggested.

"Yo!" Zach entered and greeted the ladies. "Ben is still mad, but he said he'll accept your decision." he explained.

"Thanks Zachery. Well, let's try this out." Gwen said, as she stroked the Omnitrix.

"Let's call it a night and get some rest." Verdona suggested, which Gwen and Zach agreed.

The three of them got in their tent, as Ben had the RV all to himself. Gwen and Verdona were snuggled up to Zachery, using him as a body pillow. Because of their huge dumps earlier, the girls had eaten a big snack before bed, and now they're ripping powerful farts in their sleep.

The next morning, Verdona woke up and noticed Zach and Gwen weren't with her. She got out of the tent and entered the RV. "Hey Ben, have you seen your cousin and her boyfriend?" she asked, waking him up in the process.

"They weren't in the tent?" he answered with his own question.

Verdona was about to wonder where they went, until she heard voices calling her. When she stepped out of the RV with Ben, they saw Zach with an obese indigo alien woman with long, orange braided hair on her head, two pairs of green eyes, both pink face and chest, black eyebrows, four fingers on each hand, toe-less feet and periwinkle lips. She was wearing a dark-blue vest with a light-blue tube top that covered her big boobs and black yoga pants. The Omnitrix symbol was on her forehead, between her upper pair of eyes. They were both carrying full garbage bags that were full.

"You'll never believe the haul we got!" Zach said, as he and Gwen arrived at the RV. They put down the bags and inside were the parts from the drone that Gwen had fought.

"How'd you get all of this without suspicion?" Verdona asked. "And why are you a Tikwan?"

"Well, I thought this alien would be pretty fast, but turns out she's a smart alien." Gwen told Verdona, her voice having a slight Russian accent.

"Yeah, we told the park ranger that the drone was hers and that she was searching for an exotic ingredient, which things got out of hand." Zach added. Gwen then changed back to human with a flash of red light.

"We should pack up and get out of here. If that drone has friends, then we shouldn't stay in one place." Gwen said.

"I agree. we shouldn't endanger this place any further." agreed Ben. They packed everything up into the RV, then they drove off to the next place that awaits them.

**Well, there we go, first chapter down. Hopefully everyone had a great Christmas, and will have a Happy New year in 2020. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter of _Hero Core: The Core of Heroes._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to the second chapter of _Hero Core: the Core of Heroes_. Some people who read _DragonWarrior24's_ version of the story probably thought I would bring the alien info at the end of his stories, but I won't do that. That's his thing, not mine. Anyways, hope this chapter will be as eventful as the last one. Enjoy.  
**  
Somewhere in the city of Bellwood, there was a building on fire! Many firefighters arrive at the scene and did their best to weaken the fire so the rescuers can charge in and rescue civilians from the inferno. However, on the 4th floor, a young woman and her son are trapped in a room filled with a raging fire.

"Stay close to me." whimpered the mother, as she tries to fight the heat and her son obliged, as he shielded his backpack.

As she tried to move towards the door, she heard something make a terrible creaking sound and she looked up to see the ceiling starting to weaken by the unbearable heat. Before a word could escape from her mouth, the ceiling came loose and fell toward her and her instinct quickly drove her to spin around, crouch down and shield her son.

A mighty thud was heard, but nothing heavy pressed against their backs, so the boy opened his eyes and saw something that amazed him.

"Who are you?" he asked. The mother turned her head to see who her son was asking the question to and gasped in shock. Standing before them and holding the debris with both hands was Gwen in her Pyronite form, which she dubbed Pyroflow, with the cat-shaped hourglass symbol on her thigh, and a slight change to her outfit, which was just a little bit baggier for her parts.

"Do not worry, I am here to help." she grunted, as she tossed the debris aside, then thrust her hands out and absorbs all the flames in the room, reducing them to mere smoke and the heat dropped down to normal level. "Let's go." said Pyroflow, as she gave a 'c'mon' hand gesture.

"So cool!" Smiled the boy, as he followed her and the mother followed them with an uneasy feeling. They arrived at the hallway and the Pyronite lead them to the stairs.

"I'll lead you down the stairs so I can absorb the he-" before she could finish, the stairs got weakened by the flames and collapsed into pieces. The mother and son gazed at the broken stairs and then glanced up at Pyroflow. "Ugh! Why can't every single burning building have stairs intact just once?!" she complained, then noticed a window, so she walked towards it with the family following.

"Okay, new plan. Stay close to me, as there is no danger in the center." said Pyroflow, though the mother does not understand what she meant by that.

Outside, the firefighters continue firing their water hose to put out the fire, while the police kept the people away from the burning building. Then a heat ray shot out from a wall at the fourth wall, then panned around to form a circle and the window exploded.

Everyone got startled by the explosion, then panicked when a flaming tornado erupts from the hole, spiraling about in the air and dived down towards the ground. It lands with a might thud, then the flaming tornado vanished to reveal Pyroflow, the mother and her son.

"Whoa! W-What is that?!" asked a man.

"A-A flaming...woman?" baffled a teenager.

"Freeze!" ordered a policewoman.

"Hey, calm down. I'm friendly." said Pyroflow, as she held up her hands.

"Look, that creature saved the trapped civilians!" said the firefighter chief, as he noticed the woman and son.

"Yes, she saved us!" she told them, as the policewoman put her gun down and faced her suspiciously.

"Just who are you?" asked the policewoman.

"Just your friendly neighborhood alien heroine, Pyroflow." smiled Pyroflow, as she held out her index finger and winked at her. Her Omnitrix symbol then starts flashing.

_"Danger alert! The Indigo Offenders had just robbed the bank during the fire crisis. Locking onto the criminal's vehicle radio signal now."_ said Omni, as the Omnitrix symbol displayed a small GPS map and locked on the target.

"It's nearby. Gotta go!" said the Pyroflow, as the map turned off and she swung her hands down, projecting a burst of fire and propelling herself to the sky, then she flew off as a flaming comet. "WAAAHOOOO!" cheered the Pyroflow.

A few blocks from the burning building, an indigo muscle car drove down the street at high speed, driven by a group of thugs who are dressed in indigo-colored gangster clothing and wore indigo masks that concealed their faces except their eyes and mouth. Because of the fire incident, no one was aware of the bank robbery and none of the police were reported of the heist.

"Ha ha! That was the easiest heist ever! With that burning building happening, nobody even noticed the robbery!" laughed one of the Indigo Offenders.

"Hey, look. Is that a shooting star?" asked Indigo Offender #3, as he looked back.

"Hmm?" Indigo Offender #2 looked back as well and saw a flaming comet tailing them. "Since when does a shooting star move so slow and after us?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Indigo Offenders in my sight." said Pyroflow. "And let's take them down quick. Zach has a Mexican feast waiting for us." she added, her stomach growling.

_"I can't wait for that."_ Omni said, then added. _"And I can't wait to see how you catch them without making the car explode."_

"Only an idiot would throw a fireball, blasting the rear tire and have them crashing against the wall, causing who knows how many injuries." scoffed Pyroflow, as she dives down and flies toward them.

"That's no shooting star! It's some kind of fire creature!" cringed Indigo Offender #4.

"Shoot it." three of them start shooting at Pyroflow, but the bullets bounced off her rocky shells. Then she flew over them, amped up her flames and belched a powerful flamethrower from her mouth, blasting it at the street and reduced it to hot tar.

"The creature just melted the street!" cringed the driver.

"Watch out!" panicked the others as the driver tried to turn but failed as the muscle car fell into the tar and slowly began to lose speed then the wheels popped from the heat and flattened down, leaving them trapped. Pyroflow landed on the solid end of the street and gazed at the trapped Offenders.

"Ha ha ha! Looks like I caught Larry, Curly, Moe and Urkel." Mocked Pyroflow.

"Why you! GET HER!" ordered the driver.

"I wouldn't get out if I were you. The tar is still super hot." she sneered, then they all wielded their guns and started shooting at her, but her aura melted all the bullets and she started snickering. "All done?" she asked, as she held up her hands and created a fireball, expanding it to the size of a wrecking ball.

The Indigo Offenders cringed in fear, as they quickly raised a white flag of surrender. Pyroflow laughed, as she blew out the fireball and police have arrived to the scene.

"FREEZE!" ordered the police.

"They're all yours, fellow officers. I know it's your job, but they used the burning building as a-"

"Put your hands in the air!" ordered a policeman.

"Eh? Why?" she asked.

"Do it now!" he ordered.

"I just trapped the criminals who robbed the bank and you are arresting _me_?!" baffled Pyroflow.

"On the ground, now!" he yelled.

"You have issues, sir. Officer Verdona Tennyson would've thanked me for this if she were here in the city." she scoffed, as she folded her arms and looked away.

"T-That thing...knows Officer Tennyson?" wondered one of the middle-aged cops.

"Maybe she came here to kill her." snapped the policeman.

"What?! Man, you officers have bad karma! Don't go accusing people who-" Suddenly, a sleek red muscle car with black stripes going along the sides and from front to back and tinted windows pulled up, which the driver door opens and out stepped Zach.

"Sorry, officers. I'm a scientist working in town and this is one of my experiments that got loose. I will make sure she doesn't get out again." he said, as he placed a hand on Pyroflow's back and guides her to the car.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to him.

"Just get to the car and I will explain." he whispers back, then adds. "And make sure to transform into something else or back to yourself, my seats aren't fireproof."

"Okay." just as Zach had reached the passengers seat, Gwen had ducked down to transform into a green humanoid skunk with white, three fingered paws, a big bushy tail with a white stripe going down the center and wore a one piece swimsuit that was two shades of blue: light blue for the thick stripe in her stomach and her cat icon, and dark blue for above and below the stripe. Her boobs, hips and ass had grown in this form, making her boobs an F-Cup, have wider hips and her butt a ghetto booty. The cat-shaped Omnitrix sat right on top of her big boobs.

Zach opened the door and Stinkbomb got in. He closed the door when she buckled herself in, which he got in the car and drove off.

"That was weird." said one officer.

"We tried shooting at the flame creature, but the bullets melted away." said one of the Indigo Offenders.

"Just freeze!" yelled the angry policeman.

"That pyro girl was right. You need some attitude adjustment." said the third member.

"Don't piss them off!" yelled the other.

"One perfect heist and now it's ruined." moaned the driver.

Back with Zach and Gwen, as Stinkbomb, they were driving back to their house. "So, experiment huh?" Stinkbomb asked, as she was playfully flicking her fluffy tail.

"Sorry, I saw what was happening on the news, so I had to come get you before you got into any trouble with the police." Zach said, then added. "Also, did you have to turn into your Skunkian form?"

"Sorry, babe. She was the first alien I thought of." she said.

_"We have to be more careful around the police, that one policeman was rude in saying that Gwen was going to kill Verdona."_ Omni said. _"Though that was after Gwen mentioned her."_

"Wait, why did you mention your grandma to them?" Zach asked.

"Because I had saved a woman and her child, then stopped the Indigo Offenders and they start trying to arrest _me_, so I mentioned that she would be thanking me if she were there." Stinkbomb said, as she decided to change back to Gwen. When she changed back, she had ripped a big fart for thirty seconds.

"Feel better?" Zach asked, as he knew that form made Gwen even more gassy.

"Totally. Now, let's go eat your famous Mexican food." Gwen said, licking her lips and rubbing her stomach in hunger.

Once a their house, they start digging in the food. There were tacos, burritos, fajitas, refried beans, rice and all the works.

"Man, I love Mexican food." said Gwen, as she was digging into a burrito.

"Eat up, there's plenty." Zach told his girlfriend.

_"Don't you guys think it's weird that we have only been here for only a few hours after being with Verdona for a week that a fire happens, then a bank robbery by the Indigo Offenders happen?"_ Omni asked.

"Not as strange as fighting two giant robots in one week." Gwen said, as she finished her burrito. After finding Omni and the Omnitrix, Gwen had to fight two of the same robots while traveling with Ben, Zach and Verdona.

Also while traveling, Gwen had unlocked several more aliens and a couple modes on the Omnitrix. One mode she especially likes is the Quick Change mode, which lets her change into any of her current aliens while touching the Omnitrix and thinking of the alien she want to turn into. She also named her aliens while traveling, since she thought her aliens needed names. Another feature was camouflage mode, which disguised the Omnitrix as a regular wristwatch.

"I also got to train with with some of my aliens through the week, which is a plus." Gwen said, as she picked up a fajita. "Speaking of which, I should do some more training after dinner."

"As much as I like seeing you train, what are you going to do with those robot parts from that first big drone?" Zach asked, as the robot parts were in the closet in Gwen's lab.

_"Yeah, you should do something with them."_ Omni chipped in.

"I will think of something, maybe build something with them by using one of my aliens." Gwen said. They had the news on, as it was discussing the fire and robbery earlier.

_"-man explained that the living fire creature just emerged from the burning building and attempted to flee the scene. However, other civilians were against the story."_ said the news reporter, as she turned to the mother Gwen saved.

_"She may be freakin' hideous and dangerous, but she did save me and my son's lives. She even stopped those criminals. Maybe she's a good guy."_ she said with a smile.

_"Well, what do you think, Harangue?"_ asked the woman, as it then switched to the anchorman of the news. He was a young man with brown hair, a business suit and glasses, as he adjusted his tie.

_"Well, Jessica, we had robotic creatures attacking two area's of the US, which two different creatures appear and destroyed both of them. Now today, we have a woman made of fire burst out of the building while nobody saw her entering it and capture the Indigo Offenders by melting the street. I say we might be having an alien invasion, but that's not my place to express my opinion. I will leave that to the viewers. This is Will Harangue of the Harangue Nation asking one question: Are they aliens, or terrorist weapons? Call in for your votes."_ said the anchorman, as the station number appears.

"Man, this guy will do anything for views." Gwen said, as Harangue bugs her.

_"At least the mother appreciated you saving her life."_ Omni said.

"Yeah, and you have named your aliens, so people know which one saved them." Zach added. As they had talked and listened to the news, they were already done with their Mexican meal. Gwen's belly was extended from the food, as she was rubbing it.

"Man, you can make some good Mexican, Z." Gwen said, letting out a loud belch.

"Well, I learned by making it with my parents." He said. That's when everyone heard a loud rumble coming from Gwen's stomach. "Guess nature is calling."

"Yeah, I'll be back." Gwen said, as she got up to head to the bathroom.

_"I'm staying here."_ Omni said, as she jumped out of the Omnitrix and onto the table.

"Good call." Zach said, as Gwen had reached the bathroom.

_"Does she always have to use the bathroom after she eats a big meal?"_ asked the AI.

p"Yeah, she has had a big stomach since she was 10. Though she eats a lot, she doesn't gain any weight from it, since she has a fast metabolism." Zach said, as they heard a huge fart coming from the bathroom.

_"She hasn't met a Gormand yet."_ Omni said. _"They might be small, toad-like creatures, but they have big appetites. It's mostly for things normal beings can't normally eat."_

"I know what you mean." Zach said.

Back up in Earth's orbit, the Chimera Wrath was still under repairs, though looking better than a week ago. One of the Bioids approach the healing tank where Vilgax is, mostly healed from the explosion. He couldn't stop thinking about what had occurred about an Earth week prior.

_~Flashback~_

Vilgax and his ship were still in pretty bad shape. One of the Bioids came up to give his report.

_"Master, the drones are ready to dispatch by your command. We even repaired the second one we had sent and we are adding some adjustments so it-"_

"Silence! Check the...radar... I have a feeling we're being...watched for an Earth week..." gasped Vilgax. Then a monitor appears in the Command Bridge and displayed the silhouetted image of the man from the cloaked ship.

_"My my... Crippled into fried calamari and still able to know I'm nearby? I should be praising you, but I will hold the urge."_ chuckled the man in such an elegant voice.

"**Panzer!** I should've...known you'd follow me to... steal the Omnitrix from me..." gasped Vilgax.

_"If you think I would send an agent to take the Omnitrix, you are wrong. My own agent located your squid brain at the Prison Incaneon and she told us that the First Thinker programmed the Omnitrix to scan only the DNA of...Tennyson._" he said, with a slight annoyance to the name.

"T-TEEEEEEEEEENNNYSON!" roared Vilgax in such a rage, his heart pulse spiked and de-stabilized his life support system, but the Bioids and the drones quickly re-adjust the system. "Argh...***gasps deeply*** From all the weaklings on Earth, it had to be Tennyson..." gasped Vilgax.

_"My agent is still looking into things, but I will make a wager. If you cannot capture Tennyson with your drones within 3 Earth weeks, I'll send my own to do a better job. Right now, I am needed elsewhere."_ the monitor turned off, then the Bioid spotted something on the radar.

_"Master, Panzer's flagship emerged from it's cloaking field and left the system via hyperspace."_ said the Bioid.

_~Flashback end~_

Viglax now had 2 Earth weeks left to get the Omnitrix, or else Panzer could get his hands on it.

"Grrrrr... Send more of the drones...now..." Vilgax ordered and the Bioid's obliged.

Back on Earth, Gwen had finished in the bathroom and is now training with her aliens in her huge basement. The basement had multiple rooms, which was used for multiple things. There was a gaming room, a room with a bar looking area and a training room with a boxing ring, which is where Zach and Gwen were. Gwen was in her Tetramand form, Crimsonfist, practicing with Zach.

Crimsonfist was several feet taller than Zach, with red skin, four green eyes, four arms, and had Gwen hair tied in a ponytail. Her boobs grew to an F-Cup, had wide hips, strong but soft bubble butt and was a bit more muscular than Gwen. She was wearing a one piece suit, that went halfway down all her arms and halfway down her thick, muscular thighs. Her outfit was the same two shades of blue: dark blue from her lower chest to her shoulders and light blue from her stomach down. The Omnitrix was positioned on her left breast bone.

"Give me your best shot." Zach said, as he was in a fighting stance.

_"Are you sure about this? Tetramand's are pretty strong fighters, especially the females, since they're 10 times stronger than males."_ Omni cautiously asked, as she was worried Gwen could possibly hurt him badly in this form.

"I know Gwen won't hurt me too badly in this form. Besides, I'm more durable than you think." Zach told the AI.

"Even though I would agree with Omni, I need some practice for this form." Crimsonfist said, as she and Zach had rushed towards each other. Crimsonfist threw the first punch, but Zach dodged as he went under her legs, grabbed her waist from behind and suplexed her onto the ring.

_"What the!? How are you able to lift a Tetramand off the ground so easily?!"_ Omni asked, surprised as how Zach lifted up Gwen in her Tetramand form.

"Well, I have been strong since a young age, and have been getting stronger." Zach said, then added. "Also, my parents were PLUMBERS like Gwen's grandparents, so I know a few things about aliens from them."

_"I see. What are the names of your parents?"_ Omni asked, as Gwen had gotten back up and pinned Zach to the ground, her butt on his back, his legs in a pair of her arms.

"Their names are Aurthor and Furia Harmen." Zach groaned, then added to Gwen. " That was unfair, I was answering a question Omni asked."

"Your fault for getting distracted in a fight." Crimsonfist said, as she ripped a big fart on his back. Zach then used this position to fling Gwen towards the ropes, to which she bounced off them and Zach tackled her and pinned her down.

"Pinned you." he said.

_"If this were a real Tetramand fight, then Gwen would be getting married to Zach."_ Omni pointed out, then added. _"Good thing this is practice though."_

"Wait, if anyone beats me in a real battle while I'm in this form, I have to marry them?!" Gwen asked, panicking.

_"Yes, but only if you lose. If you were to keep winning as Crimsonfist, or change form, then you would be fine."_ Omni reassured.

"And I would make sure nobody will let you lose as Crimsonfist." Zach said, as he got off Gwen as she pressed the dial and switched back to human, and he helped her up.

"Thanks guys." sighed Gwen, relieved they had her back.

_"I found info on your parents, Z. They were- Danger! Danger! A horde of drones detected a few miles from here, southwest of our position."_ Omni warned.

"Southwest? Wasn't that where you took down the Indigo Offenders?" Zach asked.

"Yeah. Let's go get them." said Gwen.

Back out in Bellwood, there were explosions everywhere and several saucer-like drones flew across the city, firing lasers at several police cars.

"Great! Now we get those giant robots from the news here in Bellwood! Cut us some slack!" argued a policewoman, as she tried shooting the drones with her gun, but the bullets hardly have any effect on them.

"~~~~~" the drones squabble to each other then spread out to fire their lasers at the buildings, sending debris down on the civilians, but they managed to take cover as the police brought out shotguns and blasted one drone apart. They all gather around and ready their lasers, but one of them starts beeping in alarm.

"~~~~?" the drone turned around and saw something coming at it at a surprising speed. Then a pink blur zipped past it and it got shredded into pieces.

"~~~?! ~~~!" exclaimed another drone, but then the pink blur pounced on top of it.

It was a werecat-like creature with pink fur, cyan stripes, dark-rose hair-like mane that reaches down to her back, has razor-sharp claws and wore a bodysuit that covered everything but her hands, feet and from the top of her chest to her navel, showing off between her big boobs and her stomach. The bodysuit had two shades of blue, with a dark-blue collar on her neck where the Omnitrix was housed.

She had E-Cup boobs, slightly wider hips and thicker thighs, with a slightly bigger butt.

"RRROOOOWWRR!" Wildcat let out a jaguar roar, as she slashed her claws on the drone, shutting it down. She then did a backwards somersault, landing in the middle of the drone horde, grabbing one of their arms with her jaws and swung around, bashing every single drone aside, then spat the damaged drone down.

She glanced at the police officers, who were trembling in fear at the sight of her. "What? Never seen a Felineko before?" chimed Wildcat with a cheerful, yet slightly lustful look.

"~~~!" all the drones gather around and take aim at Wildcat.

They all open fire and blasted at the Felineko non-stop, creating a big dust cloud. They all observed closely to see if she was dead, then two big, three-fingered grey hands came out of the cloud of dust and grabbed two of the drones, crushing them together. She then destroyed the rest with ease.

Out of the cloud of dust came a 20-foot-tall gray humanoid that looked like a shark mixed with a whale, and had elephant feet. She had small tusk-like protrusions on both sides of her face, green eyes and Gwen's hair in a pixie cut. Her outfit looked similar to Gantu's, but her pants were white, her shirt was light-blue with dark-blue shoulder pads, dark-blue gauntlets and a blue belt which contained the Omnitrix as the buckle. Her measurements were the same as when she's human, just looks bigger for this form.

"That was easy. Good thing I became Gargantuleena." Gargantuleena said.

"Hey, blubber-butt! What happened to the cat creature?" asked the policeman.

"We-" before she could answer, there was a big thud and she turned her head to see the huge drone she had face a couple times before. "Ugh, you again? You never learn!" she frowned, as she turned to face it.

"~~~~!"it squawked, as it thrust its claws, priming up its laser cannon.

"Nice try!" Gargantuleena said, as she grabbed the laser cannon on the side, lowered it to the ground and punched the drone in the chest. This caused the drone to fire at the ground and caused some dust to fly up into the air. The drone then retaliated back by giving Gargantuleena a strong punch of its own, sending her flying back and crashing into some cars and pavement. "Ow..." she moaned.

_"That drone got upgraded! Gargantuleena can't win with brute strength alone..."_ whimpered Omni in fear.

"Ugh...then it's time for a new tactic." said Gargantuleena, as she tried standing back up, but the drone stomped down on her with one of its legs, backed up, picked her up and fired both of its cannons, sending Gargantuleena crashing into a building.

"The drone beat her!" gasped the policewoman.

"Good, one monster down. Now we must concentrate on the robot!" said the policeman. They then all heard the Omnitrix flash, then a large firefly looking alien lfew across the sky and started blasting the drone's face with her flamethrowers. "WHAT!? Now there's a giant bug?!" he exclaimed.

This form had long, insectoid arms with three claws, spikes on both of her arms and long legs with long, thin talons. She had crown-like horns on her head, light-orange exoskeleton skin, her D-Cup breasts, a really large abdomen with a light-like orb at the tip and a pair of large skin-like wings that was flapping at fast speeds. Her eyes had black needle-like pupils and green sclera. She wore a bodysuit that went to her elbows and knees, and the Omnitrix symbol was on her forehead. This form is what Gwen dubs Firefly.

"Is that how you treat a lady? You need to learn some manners!" frowned Firefly, as she spoke in an elegant and regal tone. She swiftly evades the drone's claw and blasts its optics apart. It staggered back and starts shooting lasers around in a frenzied manner, but Firefly sliced its arm off with her heat blade. "Now, get out of this planet!" yelled Firefly, as she turns around, lifts her large abdomen and the bulb starts glowing very brightly. Then it made a sudden flash and projected a powerful solar beam that impacted the drone, completely destroying its whole body. The legs staggered back and fell on the ground. Firefly stood up and patted her butt as she sighed.

_"That was more powerful than what Pyrolampus can usually do."_ Omni said, then it it dawned on her. _"You farted to power ip that blast, didn't you?"_

"A little bit." Firefly said, with a little blush on her face.

"A-Amazing." said the policewoman.

"Freeze!" ordered the policeman.

"Are you serious? Are you telling a lady to raise her hands and accept those horrible handcuffs when she just trashed the robot drones from space?" scoffed Firefly in annoyance.

"Why should we believe a monster like you?" he frowned.

"Tell me this... How many drones did you take out?" She asked.

"One..." one of them sheepishly answered.

"I respect the police officers here. All crimes are your mission to stop, but those drones are way beyond your level. That's why I saved you-" Firefly noticed half the police aimed their weapons at her, so she frowned and stomped her foot. Before she decided to scold at them, 3 more drones popped up and were about to start shooting, when Firefly destroyed then with her fire bolts. " Will you believe me now?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Screw this! Shoot her!" the policeman said, as all but the policewoman shot at Firefly, but Zach came in and pushed her out of the way. W-Wha.." he said.

"Zachery, why did you do that?" Firefly asked.

"Because, even though you are in this form, I wasn't going to let them hurt you." he said. They both then stood up.

""Who here knows Verdona Tennyson?" Firefly asked the officers.

"I know her. She was my mentor." said the policewoman.

"She inspired me as well. I have seen here heroism when I was younger and alone in the world, and she made me feel like I should help people as well." Firefly said.

"I felt the same way when I was enlisted as her partner." nodded the woman.

"What's your name?" asked Firefly.

"**Sally Rider**." she answered.

"Nice name. This form is known as Firefly. I'm pleased to meet you, and good-bye." she shook her hand and flew off, just as the policeman fired his gun where she was at and it flew passed Sally.

"DAMMIT, **SAM BILLION**! You almost shot me!" yelled Sally.

"Wait, I was trying to-" before he could explain, he was cut off.

"Enough! You are dismissed! Men, help the civilians find the nearest medical camp!" she ordered and they obliged. Sally looked at the ruins and gave a smile. "Guess your kind heart has reached out to even an extraterrestrial being, Verdona." she said.

Back at Zach and Gwen's house, they were getting ready for bed, as it was getting late. Gwen was wearing one of Zach's night shirts over a light-blue thong, while Zach himself was wearing only red flannel pajama pants.

"I was thinking, that I should make a battle suit for when I face off against bad guys." Gwen said, as she starts to lay in bed.

_"That sounds like an awesome idea. Maybe we could make it tomorrow?"_ suggested Omni.

"Hopefully it will be before we go meet Casey at the mall tomorrow. She sent a message to me to let you know we are meeting her there." Zach said.

"I totally forgot. Tomorrow will have big sales at a bunch of places there, meaning we can buy a bunch of stuff." Gwen excitedly said.

_"What's the big deal about buy things at the mall?"_ asked Omni.

"It's been a tradition for G and C to the mall when there are big sales and buy as much things they could afford with their allowances." Zach explained. "And ever since I joined them, they usually try to pawn me for more things to buy."

"Hey, you usually don't mind buying us more things." Gwen said.

_"Why's that?"_ asked Omni.

"Because he can't get enough of us." Gwen said, which got a laugh from Omni.

"Funny. Now let's get some sleep for tomorrow." Zach said, as they went to sleep.

By the time morning came, Zach had gotten up to find he was the only one there. He decided to go get coffee, but on his way to the kitchen, he noticed the doorway to Gwen's lab was open. He opened it to find Gwen in her smallest, yet smartest alien form working with Omni on her power suit. This alien was about 4-5 inches in height, was a grey, frog-like alien, and Gwen's hair was slicked back on her head. Her eyes were green with minus signs for pupils. She wore a body suit that went to her wrists and ankles, and was three colors: white from the waist down, dark-blue from the shoulders down her arms and blue on her abdominal region. The Omnitrix was located on her back. This is Intelifibian.

"Morning, I didn't here you wake up. How long have you been working in here?" Zach asked.

*Since 6 this morning. I am nearly done.* Intelifibian said telekinetically, since her mouth was too small for her to talk normally.

"That was three hours ago. How did you manage to hold in your morning thunder? You usually have to let one out when you wake up." said Zach, as he usually heard her blast a huge, long fart while waking up.

*Trust me, it was pretty difficult to hold in my morning flatulence until I left the room. I just didn't want to wake you, since you look cute while sleeping.* said Intelifibian.

"Okay. Looks like you are almost done with your Power Suit." Zach said, as he observed the suit.

*Yes, it took both this form, along with my Tikwan form, and Omni's help to build it. I used polymer, nano-machines and the bio-mechanical alloys from the first drone I beat.* Intelifibian said, then she added. *It will be both strong and flexible, and it will also mold, change shape and size to the wearer. The nano-machines can help store it within the Omnitrix.*

"That's awesome." Zach said, impressed.

_"I know, right!"_ Omni said, smiling.

In jut a few minutes, both the Galvan and AI completed the battle armor and had it downloaded into the Omnitrix's software system. Intelifibian then morphed back into Gwen via Quick Change and she stood up.

"Okay, let's test it out." Gwen said, as she took a deep breath and exhaled softly, which she held up the Omnitrix. "Omnitrix Suit... On!" she commanded and the Omnitrix started glowing powerfully, as the nano-machines flew out of the Omnitrix and spreads across her whole body, constructing a skin-tight bio-organic battle suit that covers her entire body in respective colors:

Dark-blue on the torso area and ends with a pantie-like curve design that covers her private section and gains a thong-like style on her crack, dark-blue on the shoulders and gloves, has red streaks on both shoulder-blades, gained silver-white breastplates and the same color on her legs and buttocks. The Omnitrix symbol appears beneath her breasts with green belt buckles on both sides that link to a life support pack on her back. She had joint bumps on her shoulders and wore the Omnitrix on her left wrist. The nano-machines surged around her head and constructed into an awesome mask with a large black visor that covered her whole face and has two fins that act as cat ears. She gazed at herself in a nearby mirror she kept in her lab and saw how perfectly the Omni Suit fit.

_"Omni Suit complete! Status: fine. Bio-matrix: Stable. Omnitrix functions: Normal. Life Support System: 100% functional. How do you feel?"_ Omni asked.

"I...FEEL GREAT!" Cheered Gwen. "LOOK OUT WORLD, HERE COMES GWEN 10!" She then struck a heroic pose.

_"I think you should change your name. Telling people who you are would be pretty bad."_ stated Omni.

"Well, what should I name myself while in the Omni Suit?" Gwen asked.

"How about 'Hero Core'?" suggested Zach.

"'Hero Core'? I like the sound of that." Gwen said. She then noticed the thong design. "I'm liking this. Makes my butt stick out more."

"It suits you." Zach said, spanking her big ass, as Gwen then ripped a ten second fart into it.

"Now we know this is mine." Gwen said, referring to the suit.

~Special Chapter~

We are in the Rust Bucket, where we see Verdona and Ben on the road again after dropping Gwen and Zachery off at their place. That was a couple of hours ago, which they were now listening to the radio, which was talking about a fire and a bank robbery being stopped by a fire creature.

_"You heard that right, there was a fire and a robbery tonight that were both stopped by a fire creature. She even saved a mother and her son from the fire."_ said the radio reporter.

"Grandma, do you think that was Gwen?" Ben asked, still concerned over his cousin.

"Don't worry, Benny. A fire and some bank robbers won't stop Gwen, she's been through worse with the Omnitrix." Verdona reassured him.

"I know, grandma. I still worry about her either being killed like grandpa, or kidnapped like..." Ben stopped himself from saying Becky's name, as it effected him as much as Gwen.

"I know, kiddo. Those two events make me sad too." She sadly said, then she brightened the mood by leaning her big butt towards Ben and ripping a big, long fart towards him.

"Grandma, that's rank." Ben said, laughing it off.

"At least it cheered you up." Verdona said, opening a window. "Plus, Zach would've loved that one."

"Speaking of, why does he always hit on you? You might look as young as us, but you are way older than us." Ben said.

"He's just being a gentleman. Plus, I find him kinda handsome too." Verdona said, blushing.

"Grandma!" Ben whined, then added. "And I thought the smell of Gwen's farts were disgusting."

After about another hour or so on the road, they decide to take a rest at a pit stop and continue driving first thing in the morning. By the time morning rolled around, Ben had woken up to some monstrous 'Morning Thunder' coming from Verdona

"Geez, grandma. Why need an alarm clock when we have you." Ben joked, which Verdona laughed at.

"Come on, we need to get up and restock what food we need." she said, getting out of bed. They both got ready, had a big breakfast and headed to the nearest mini mart. Once there, they head inside and start their shopping. Unbeknownst to them, they were in for a surprise, as a vehicle full of thugs drove up to the store. They had black ski masks on and SMG guns.

"Alright, let's get this this done." said the boss, as he got out, and his lackeys following.

Back inside, we see Ben and Verdona looking in the meat section, grabbing a bunch of chicken, beef and ribs they could eat. That's when they heard gunshots go off.

"Everybody freeze! This is a robbery! Everyone on the ground and don't make any sudden movements!" the boss robber ordered, as he signaled his pals to go around the store and take everybody's wallets. One of them had come up to Ben and Verdona.

"Alright, wallets in the bag, now!" he demanded. They kept a brave face, as they obliged with his commands.

"Grandma, what should we do? Should we call Gwen?" Ben asked in a whisper.

"No, we shouldn't bother her. We can think of something on our own." Verdona whispered back. When the robbers were almost done, police sirens sounded off outside.

"We got the place surrounded. Nobody move!" a policeman said through a megaphone.

"We have hostages in here, don't do anything funny." the boss robber shouted out the door.

_"What are we going to do now, boss?"_ one of the robbers asked through a walkie talkie.

"One of you find a back exit, the rest stay with the hostages," he demanded.

As one was searching for a way out, the others had stayed guard over the hostages. Verdona's belly then rumbled with gas, which she got a great idea.

"Can I go use the restroom? It's urgent." she told the robber, which was man of average build.

"Sorry, boss said to watch over you. You gotta hold it." he said.

"Do you really want me to have an accident right here? It would be embarrassing." Verdona said, which Ben was catching on.

"You better let her go, she has a weak bladder." he said.

"Boss, one of the hostages has to use the restroom. what do I do with her?" the robber asked through the walkie talkie.

_"Escort her there, and make sure she doesn't get away!"_ the boss yelled through the walkie talkie.

"You heard him, no funny business." the robber said, walking towards Verdona. Once he was close enough, she stood up and kicked the gun from his hands. She then kicked him in the face, making him fall on his back to the floor. Once he was on the floor, she planted her big booty on his face and ripped a three second fart on his face, knocking him out.

"Okay, let's go save the other hostages." Verdona said, which Ben nodded in agreement.

They sneaked their way through the store, until they was another robber with three hostages. Verdona sneaked over to him and did the same thing with the robber watching over her and Ben. Verdona repeated the same process with the other two robbers, while Ben gathered the hostages. All they had left was the big boss.

"Hello, can anyone read me?!" the boss robber yelled through the walkie talkie.

"I don't think they will be getting up anytime soon." Verdona said, standing right behind him. She had one of their guns pointed at his head. "Now you let us go and get yourself arrested, or you'll end up like your men and still go to jail."

"What did your do to them?" he asked.

"You don't wanna know." Ben said, walking up.

"I'll kill you!" the boss robber said, as he was turning around. As he was doing that, Verdona kicked his gun from his hand, used the one she took and hit him in the head with it, making him fall to the ground. He was still conscious, so Verdona put her big butt in his face and blew another big fart in his face, making him pass out.

"Now, let's get the hostages out." Verdona said, as she and Ben went out the front with the other hostages. The police had went in and arrested the robbers, which they had to put their shirts over their noses because of the smell.

Verdona and Ben answered the questions the cops had, which the officers were surprised them that Verdona was a cop herself, which explained the robbers were defeated and everyone got out safely. Once they were done, the police left with the robbers and Verdona bought her stuff and left with Ben.

"Well, that was fun." Ben said.

"See, I told you we didn't need Gwen. Now, let's go see what more fun we can have." Verdona said, which both of them smiled. They then drove off to their next destination.

**There we go. I had posted this chapter before, but took it down so I could add this mini chapter that _DragonWarrior24_ would do in later chapters. Enjoy.**


End file.
